Raven Intervenes With Catnip
by LadyFayte
Summary: One week into their relationship, Erik and Charles are settling into their new lives together. That is, until Raven sends Erik home with a packet of Catnip.


It has been a week since Erik brought Charles home from the Shelter and everything is perfect. Charles now had a wardrobe of new clothes—Erik tried to steer him away from the cardigans, he really did—not to mention a cell phone for Erik to get in contact with him while he's away at work, the newest model of course. Whatever he wanted, Erik delivered and Charles was adjusting comfortably to his new life as a spoiled, lazy house cat.

As of now, he was curled up on the sofa, reading and waiting for his Master to get home from work.

Almost every day, Erik would come home laden with books and gifts, sometimes from himself, more often from Raven. She'd become enthralled with the idea of Erik having a Companion, and doted on the cat even though they had never met.

Today, he comes home with several books and a small wrapped packet in his arms. "I'm home!" He calls into the house.

Charles looks up from his book and smiles. He carefully marks his page and jumps up, excited to see what Erik has brought home for him today.

Erik hears the footsteps and lays his things on the table in the foyer. He's ready with arms open, sweeping Charles close for a kiss.

He kisses Erik back with a smile, "Thank you for the books, my love." Charles says as he pulls away, his eyes catching the packages on the table.

Erik can't help but return the bright smile at the pet name, wrapping his arms around Charles' waist. "You're welcome, kitten. Raven gave me a gift for you today."

"Oh?" He wraps his arms around his Master's neck. "What is it, did she tell you?"

"No, but she did seem quite pleased with herself over it." Erik nuzzles the hair near the cat's ears, breathing deep. "Shall we find out?"

"Mh." Charles nods, "Do you want to open it, or shall I? I'm actually a little afraid, with some of the books she's been giving me…some of them are quite steamy." He blushes, although they do give him some new ideas to try with Erik, Charles preferred less romantic books.

Erik pauses, leaning back and raising an eyebrow. "What in the world has she been giving you...?" Perhaps he'll have to start screening the books he lets Raven slip into the pile. He picks up the package, turning it over in his hand.

The cat shrugs, "She means well, I'm sure. Let's open it!"

Erik chuckles and leads Charles back to the couch. Once they sit, he finds the seam and opens it. The package lets out a puff of fine powder.

Charles leans over and sniffs at the power, then pulls away and sneezes, his ears twitching as he does.

Erik looks up, mildly concerned. "You okay, love?" Raven wouldn't have given him anything dangerous, he was sure, but there is no telling what the substance might do.

"Yeah." He rubs the back of his hand against his nose. Charles knows exactly what the green powdery substance was. At the Home he would often find cats peddling it, but he'd never taken it before. Before he knows it, he finds himself pulling a finger through it tiny leaves, bringing it up to his mouth and letting the flavour burst on his tongue. "Mm…"

Erik watches with furrowing brows, then looks into the bag, lightly sniffing but not having any sort of reaction. "What is it, anyway?"

Charles is now going at the powder with two fingers, "Catnip." He sucks off the powder as it gets to his mouth. "Mmm, I've never had it before."

"Catnip?" _Really, Raven?_Erik pulls the bag away from the cat, closes it, and places it on the table in front of the couch. He makes a face, worried. "I know it drives cats crazy, but what about Companions?"

He follows the package onto the table, trying to lick all of the catnip up, moaning softly.

"Charles? Jesus, what's gotten into you?" Erik pulls him backwards onto his lap.

"Erik!" Charles whines, trying to get back at the catnip. He looks up at his Master with sad eyes, "Please Erik, I need more." He starts rubbing himself on Erik, purring.

"Kitten, I think you've had enough." C_hrist, but those eyes are a stab to the heart. _Erik presses a kiss to Charles' hair and wraps his arm around the wriggling cat. "Really, Charles. You're enjoying it a bit too much."

Everything seems so intense and one hundred times more sensitive than it should be, now Charles knows why all of the cats at the Home were raving about the stuff. Every movement came with a thousand different sensations: the roughness of his clothes, the movement of the air against his skin, the heat of Erik's body. Suddenly his body is flooded with lust that is intensified tenfold by the 'nip. "Ohhh…Errrriiik!" He writhes against the others body. "I need…I need…"

_Dear god. _He knows that tone. Erik tightens his hold, stroking his side in an attempt to calm him. "What do you need, lovely? Tell me."

He started kissing at Erik's neck, "You…please, I need you." Charles nips at his collarbone slightly, reaching down to fumble with the zipper on Erik's trousers, but he can't seem to get his fingers to work right. He makes a sound of frustration against Erik's neck.

"Christ." Erik brushes the fumbling hands away, replacing them with his own and unfastening deftly. He does the same for Charles. He strokes up the cat-man's side, pulling the shirt up and off. He kisses Charles' shoulder and unbuttons his own.

He quickly started pulling out of the rest of his clothes like he was on fire.

"Charles..." Erik pulls him back into his lap once he's naked, kissing him fiercely. The utter desperation in Charles' movements is arousing as fuck. He pulls him closer, cupping his arse and his face.

Charles kisses Erik back passionately, writhing on his lap, "Errriiiiiik!"

"Mmm." The hand on Charles' face falls to circle the cat's cock, stroking him and flicking his thumb over the slit. "What is it, love? What do you need from me?"

"I need you inside me. Please! I need you." His hips start rocking into Erik's hand, Charles' face is buried in the crook of Erik's neck.

"Fuck!" Erik groans, mouthing at a fading mark on Charles' collar bone. "We need lube for that. There's some on the bedside table, kitten." He's loathe to move Charles to get it, but he's certain it'll be worth the small loss of time.

Charles nods, getting up and stumbling into the bedroom to get the lube. The ground under him seems to be swaying for some reason.

Erik watches with a bit of concern and lust, then moves to strip himself. He sits back and waits, listening for any trouble.

Charles stumbles slightly as he walks back in and over to the sofa, moving to straddle Erik's hips, rocking his hips automatically.

Erik takes the bottle, welcoming him back with a kiss. "There's my love." He pours some onto one hand and strokes their two erections together.

He moaned, "Erik, please!" Charles hides his face in Erik's neck.

"Alright, alright." He pulls Charles to his chest, and spreads his arse cheeks. He presses slick fingers to the cat's entrance.

Charles wiggles and pushes back against Erik's fingers, "More." He whines.

Erik pushes two fingers in with surprising ease. "You're already so open..." He works them around, stretching the ring of muscle farther.

He gasps, "I've been -ah- fingering myself for you…thinking about you…to get myself open, so we don't have to wait." Charles throws his head back and groans, thrusting down on Erik's fingers.

Erik groans as well, pushing in a third. "Thinking about me, huh? My fingers inside you? My hard cock pounding into you?" Erik bites at Charles' jaw, then down his throat.

Charles bites at his bottom lips and nods, looking into Erik's eyes.

"You're such a good cat. I love you." Erik kisses him gently, sliding his fingers out. He adds more lube to his hand and slicks himself. Another kiss as he guides Charles onto his cock.

Charles slides down harshly, moaning as he sinks down on Erik's cock.

Erik groans as heat encompasses him, rocking up into Charles' arse. "Good as you were imagining?" He strokes up the cat's back.

"B-Better…ah!" Charles moans, burying his face in Erik's neck, pushing himself back up then slamming himself back down again.

"Nngah!" Erik bucks at the particularly rough thrust. He maneuvers the two of them so that he's lying on his back, Charles above him.

Charles starts riding him fast, his hands on Erik's chest to steady himself. "Oh, Erik!"

Erik's hands move to Charles' hips as he thrusts up into his Companion's arse, grunting periodically.

Charles moans with every thrust downward. "So good-ah- Erik. So big." He throws his head back, focusing on the sensations that were much more raw than normal.

Erik manages a smirk. "You love it, don't you, Charles. Having my cock in your hot little hole."

Charles muffles a scream, "Erik! Pleasepleaseplease I need to come…" He whines and whimpers.

Erik moves one hand to stroke his Companion to completion, thrusting up harder and faster. "Then come, love."

He screams as he comes, still moving on top of Erik.

"Ch-Charles!" Erik tries to hold on to the rhythm as Charles clenches around him, but loses it a moment later, spending himself inside the cat-man.

Charles groans as he feels his Master filling him up. He leans down to kiss Erik softly, making a noise of contentment.

Erik kisses him back languidly, his hips stilling.

He pulls off Erik, collapsing between him and the back of the sofa, purring yet utterly exhausted. "Nngh." He rubs his cheek against Erik's shoulder, still feeling the effects of the catnip.

Erik rolls onto his side to give his partner more room, brushing their cheeks together. "I think I'll be keeping that packet. But you have to ask me if you want any, okay?"

This makes Charles grin, "Tell Raven thank you from me."

Erik strokes the cat's side, smiling at him. "I will." He tilts his head to kiss Charles gently.

He kisses Erik back, "Tired…"

Erik chuckles. "I'm sure." He pulls down a blanket from the back of the couch, covering both of them. "I love you."

Charles smiles sleepily, his purring becoming louder, "Love you too. And that monster cock of yours."

Erik laughs gently, wrapping his arms around Charles' waist. "I know you do. Now sleep."


End file.
